


I Will Always Be There For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Oaths & Vows, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sobbing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After he told him about his diagnosis, Danny went to find Steve, So, They can talk. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Will Always Be There For You:

*Summary: After he told him about his diagnosis, Danny went to find Steve, So, They can talk. What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams couldn’t believe the bombshell that his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett had dropped on him, & left. He took a moment for himself, & then he went to get control back, & get everything back to normal.

 

He wasn’t gonna let this beat them, The Blond would be damned, if he lets this win, & he would be damned, if it takes his best friend too, He would fight tooth & nail for him. Danny went to find him, & wasn’t prepared for the sight, that he was about to see.

 

Steve was bent over, & crying, The Loudmouth Detective forgot about what he was gonna day. He went over to comfort him, & he pulled him closer to his body, trying to make him feel better. The Hunky Brunette just melted into him, & Danny said this to him.

 

“We are gonna do this together, We **_will_** kick this in the ass together, I will always be there for you, You will never be alone, Got it ?”, The Former Seal composed himself,  & felt better immediately, after the Blond said this to him. “Thank you, Danno, I love you”, “Love you too, Super Seal”, & they stayed like that, til they were ready to go inside.

 

The End.


End file.
